ROTA Codex
by doctorwhofan12345
Summary: A series of documents on the backgrounds of species and improtant events on my eventual rewrite of my old Rise of the Alliance story.


ROTA

CODEX

Alliance (Human)

**General facts.**

The total Alliance population stands at 82.28 billion sentient beings. 51.2 billion is made up of Human beings, 13.8 is made up of Geth, 3.2 is made up of Batarians, 6.9 billion is made up of Salarians, 5.2 billion are Asari, 2.5 billion are Turians, 1 Billion are Elcor in the Alliance. There are a few Krogan in the Alliance, but only a few thousand, not enough to make even a percentage. There are no Qurians, Hanar, Drell or Volus in the Alliance.

The Alliance military, navy and government are for the most part species blind, an Asari or a Turian who enters the navy is just as likely to reach the rank of admiral as a human is.

Roughly sixty-three percent of the human population of the Alliance are Cyborgs or Transhumans, the level of conversion ranges rapidly however. Some only have as little as two percent of their body modified with cybernetic implants while others have as much as seventy-five percent converted, with a few rare exceptions exceeding eighty-five percent.

These cybernetic implants have many functions, from simply keeping blood pressure and blood sugar in check to keeping whole primary organs functioning, these transhumans are considered no different from any other citizen however certain radical religious groups and fringe poetical parties have a deep distrust and a desire to be rid of them for various reasons.

Most citizens of the Alliance have also received some basic genetic manipulation, in fact if one was to join the military it is required. (Unless the one joining the military is a Geth for obvious reasons). As with transhumans, these enhancements can be the cause of some bigotry from some political parties and religious groups, most of them the same as the ones who have issues with the transhumans.

The average lifespan of a citizen of the Alliance, not counting it's Asari members or Geth is around two hundred and sixty three years.

* * *

**History**

The Alliances history can really be traced back to one specific date. 16th of July 2148 C.E. this date was the day that Humans, who had just forty-five years earlier started to colonize Mars discovered alien ruins on the surface of the red planet.

These ruins were at the time believed to be the last relics of a species that once existed on Mars, and finally proved once and for all that Humanity was not alone in the universe.

However, deeper study of these ruins revealed something remarkable.

A large cache full of alien data was found in the ruins, the data from the cache, which revealed that the aliens who built the ruins were called Protheans. Also showed how to make advanced starships with powerful weapon systems. And also how it had date on how to exploit and manipulate mass effect fields as well as a **[alert! The subject you are trying to view is a triple XXX omega secret, your clearance is not high enough to view it!] **

Around this time 18 countries signed the Alliance charter and founded the Alliance.

Within a decade Humanity had advanced almost two centuries, and their ships were capable of FTL travel, while exploring the solar system they discovered something shocking.

Charon, Pluto's moon wasn't a moon. It was a large alien device encased in ice. A large debate was fought back on Earth by the Alliance parliament, should they activate the device? If they activated device could they turn it back off again? And what if it was an alien weapon of mass destruction for all they knew, some argued, it could be a massive bomb.

Others, with somewhat cooler heads pointed out that if it was a bomb why didn't the Protheans detonate it before?

Eventually curiously overwhelmed self preservation and it was decided that the device would be activated. It was defrosted and the onboard computer of the light cruiser SSV Discovery interfaced with it. As soon as the computer interfaced with the device it came alive.

Everyone watched as the device began to glow with intense blue light and then a bolt of light struck SSV Discovery and it vanished.

On Earth there was uproar, it would seem that the device was placed their with malicious intent and it had destroyed on of their ships, killing over three hundred people. And to make matters worse they couldn't turn it back off.

However everyone's attention was drawn when the ships stationed around the device stared to power up again and then, miraculously the SVV Discovery appeared in a flash of light, completely unharmed.

They brought the news that the device had catapulted the ship into a completely different star system, with eight planets, four of which seemed to be inhabitable.

This news sparked a massive interest in colonization of other planets, until this point only Mars and the earth's moon had been colonized and due to the fact that even with FTL travel the nearest star system was over six months worth of travel away. Thus colonization was simply considered a novelty by most people.

However overpopulation was becoming a problem, by this point Earth had a population of 9.4 billion, Luna was reaching it's first billion and Mars wasn't far behind. Space was running low and something had to be done.

Thus, the Mass relay, as the cache had named it after the researchers at permanent posting at the sight had found reference to it in a hidden data pocket, provided hope.

Within a three year time period, the first four extrasolar colonies were established. Their names were Terra Nova, Shanxi, Elysium and Asgard.

Then the land grab began, Alliance ships began to find other Mass relays and opened them to explore more space and find more habitable planets. Within two years five more habitable planets were found and began to be colonized.

However while the navel department were building up their exploratory vessels they were not letting their military obligation fall through, the Alliance knew they weren't alone in the universe and while they hoped that incineration would go peacefully they couldn't take the risk that there weren't hostile alien life forms in the galaxy, so they built up their navy by the time 2157 rolled around the Alliance navy consisted of 4,845 warships and they possessed one dreadnought.

They would need them.

On March the 18th 2157 Humanity made first contact with another alien species, the Geth who were outside the Perseus Veil to conduct research on a near by star to see if it reacted similarly to a star back in Geth space

It went well.

After getting past the communication barrier, which the Geth managed to get past by downloading an entire archive of all Human history, culture and knowledge along with all known languages directly into their consensus and distributing it as a software patch to all Geth runtimes, plans were being to made to introduce the Geth to Humanity on a live broadcast that would go out to all of the colonies.

Then things went to hell.

A Turian patrol just happened to enter the system and saw two things, one the race of AI's that hadn't been seen out of the Perseus Veil in nearly three hundred years and a brand new species that seemed to be communicating with them.

The Turian's reaction was to open fire on them.

And thus the first battle of The relay 314 incident (As the Turians call it) or The Second Contact War (As Humans call it) or The Dawn War (As the Geth call it) was waged.

The Geth and Humans won but at a great cost, The Alliance cruiser Titan, three destroyers and four frigates were destroyed and the remainder of the first contact party on the Alliance side suffered heavy damage.

The Geth suffered lighter losses, only losing three frigates and a destroyer.

The Turian patrol was completely destroyed.

The Geth flotilla quickly escorted what was left of the Alliance first contact team back to Human space. The Geth were invited to Earth and addressed the parliament.

The Alliance and The Geth know they had very little time, by now the Turians were most likely aware that one of their by now and were going to come and investigate and when that happened more than likely war was the only outcome.

Thus the Geth and The Alliance signed the MDP, the Mutual Defence Pact, an agreement that stated that if one was attacked the other would come to their aid.

Geth fleets began to leave the Veil in great number and assumed defensive positions around Earth, Elysium, Terra Nova, Shanxi, Asgard and the newly founded colony of Mindoir. Three Alliance fleet were sent into Geth space to fortify Geth lines as well.

The Turians, meanwhile had discovered the fate of their patrol and began to gear up for total war. Ignoring the advice of the Asari to wait and have them send a diplomatic vessel and the suggestions of the Salarians to wait until they had better intel, dispatched three fleets towards human space.

When the Turians arrived at Shanxi they were operating under several misconceptions, one they believed that Shanxi was Humanities home world, two they believed they were only dealing with one primitive race not two and three they didn't know that one of these races was the Geth whose technology was centuries ahead of at least the Turians.

Thus, when the Turians attacked the planet they didn't expect twenty hyper advanced Geth dreadnoughts, four hundred Geth strike Cruisers, two hundred heavy cruisers, one hundred light cruisers, eight hundred frigates, four hundred destroyers, one hundred missile frigates and one thousand Geth drop ships which acted as fighters as well as the other drops ships that were stationed aboard the Geth dreadnoughts.

The battle that followed was a massacre for the Turians, Geth dreadnoughts hung well back and fired their powerful weapons into the Turian fleet breaking apart line cruisers and battle cruisers easily, missile frigates rushed forward and released the payloads spreading chaos into the fleet.

Geth dropships rushed forward and engaged Turian fighters, not only did the Geth have superior dog fighting skills but Geth dropships had one large advantage that Turian fighters did not, they were large enough to have a GARDIAN anti-fighter laser system.

As the strike cruisers and light cruisers rushed forward to engage with Turian line cruisers the Alliance fleet, that had been hiding behind Shanxi largest moon rushed forward to gut the Turian fleet. Eventually the Turian fleet had no choice but to withdraw, the Alliance and the Geth would not make it easy on them however as Alliance and Geth frigates and destroyers harassed the fleet as it withdrew.

The first battle of the war had ended in an almost total victory and the euphoria of this fact quickly spread through Human space.

However sobering facts soon came to light which put a slight dampener on the aftermath on the battle, while they had defected the Turians the fact remained that it was mainly due to surprise advantage which they had now lost as the Turian survivors would report their reason for losing to the hierarchy also the Turian navy was the largest in the galaxy, they had only sent a relatively small force to concur them. They would not the next time.

Also was the fact that the Turians had multiple powerful allies they could call upon, the Asari possessed a fleet that was only smaller by the Turians by a few thousand vessels and even then it was probably the strongest and best equipped navy in the galaxy anyway and Asari commandos and Huntresses were the best soldiers in the galaxy and due to the Asari's massive economy they could afford to equip even the lowest ranking solider the best equipment.

There was also the Salarians, whose navy while smaller than the other two was still larger than Alliances, about on par with the Geth's and through the Geth had more dreadnoughts than them, the Salarians had the most advanced technology in the galaxy.

These three species made up the citadel council.

When it came down to it, even one of the main citadel species could wipe the floor with them, if all three set their sights on tacking them down their wasn't even a point percent chance of the war ending in their favour.

Despite this neither the Geth nor Humanity were going to go quietly, massive military build up began in the Alliance, using advanced AI construction processes given by the Geth they built hundreds of ships in a matter of weeks, including three new dreadnoughts and a new class of ships, Fighter carriers.

All of these ships were also filled to the brim with advanced Geth technology granting them impressive kinetic barriers and incredibly advanced cyber warfare suites.

However it turned out that these ships would not be needed.

The next ship to enter Human space was an Asari Heavy Cruiser, it approached Shanxi broadcasting messages of peace and allowed themselves to be boarded by Alliance marines. The ship was brought into the planet's orbital dock and the commanding officer of the ship, a Matriarch Tesekala was brought to the local government to converse with them.

After a long discussion lasting days, the Alliance president and an appointed emissary of the Geth consensus were brought from Earth to meet with the Matriarch and after a meeting with their advisors, they agreed to be taken to the citadel to meet with the council.

The meeting with the council was difficult at first, the Asari councillor (Tevos T'Betah) wanted to find the most diplomatic solution, the Salarian councillor (Yuban Anmorne) wanted to know more about the Geth and their technology and the Turian councillor (Junea Flomius) wanted both the Humans and the Geth to be severely punished for the lose of life the Hierarchy had suffered.

The meeting went on for hours with many points raised and shot down before eventually several decisions were made.

1\. The Turian Hierarchy would pay reparations to the Alliance and not the other way around. Geth had no need for money thus the Hierarchy would instead ship them raw materials.

2\. Various Geth technology would be shared with the other council species.

3\. In exchange for this technology the Geth would not be required to decommission any of their dreadnoughts but they would have to agree to not build anymore until the Turians had past the amount they made by five, as detailed in the treaty of fraxin.

4\. The Hierarchy would make an official apology.

After these points were agreed upon and acted upon, the war was officially over.

The Geth fleets were called back into their space and the Alliance fleets were called back into theirs.

For the next year everything was calm, Humanity and the Geth maintained excellent relationships bolstered even more so when a daringly stupid faction of the Quarian migrant fleet attacked Geth space when misinformation from the battle of Shanxi made it seem as through the Geth had suffered heavier losses than they actually did.

When the fleet attacked the outskirts of the Veil it was meet by the Alliance second fleet, the Quarian fleet was repelled, strengthening the already excellent relations with the Geth and souring any future relations with the migrant fleet.

Humanity then focused on building relationships with the council species.

Due to the fact that Salarians are so short lived they are by necessity socially liberal, thus they and Humanity see something in common with each other there. Also many Salarians find human fascinating due to the fact that they are the first organics to interact with the Geth without being shot at.

Also in Salarian society scientists are highly revered as they are in Human society giving them one more thing in common. In recent years many Union and Alliance science teams have worked together on various projects. Also Human and Salarian territory are right next to one enough essentially making them neighbours.

Once they had established relationships with the Salarians they turned to building relations with the Asari. Due to their great physical resembles and similar views on various subjects the Alliance and the Asari Republics have an excellent relationship. However some Asari and Humans find each other a little disturbing due to a sense of something akin to the uncanny valley.

As time passed Asari began to see Humans as closest thing to kin they have in the galaxy, many Asari began to invest in the Alliance economy and it had almost tripled in size since. Through it is still incredibly small compared to the juggernaut that is the Asari's.

Due to the fact that they had just been at war with them no one was desperately calling for diplomatic relations with the Turians as time passed and old wounds started to heal however eventually diplomatic channels began to open.

The Alliance also had a very, very limited relation with the Volus due to their status as a client species of the Turian Hierarchy. they had an easier time building a relationship with the Elcor through due to the distance between Alliance and Elcor space they didn't have much to talk about.

Due to the Hanar being so incredibly isolationist the Alliance did not truly bother to make a relationship with the Illuminated Primacy.

The Alliance never even made an attempt to make a relationship with the Batarian Hegemony, due to the fact that they legalized slavery and just tried to ignore them.

A small attempt was made to establish relations with the Quarians, it ended as well as could be expected. That is to say the Alliance envoy ships were told to leave and that if they did not they would be fired upon.

After establishing relationships with the other galactic powers, or not in some cases Humanity and the Geth began to realise that at that time they were the closest allies the other had and thus began to strengthen their relationship even more. Legislation was passed by both the Alliance parliament and the Geth Consensus to allow both their citizens to become members of the others society and their military began to work together more and more, with Alliance ships incorporating more Geth technology and Geth started to build their own fighters and fighter carriers.

Geth servers were built on Allience colonies and new colony worlds were being prepared for humans in Geth space, despite the fact that Quarains are dextro acid based life forms there are quite a few planets in Geth space that could support levo based life and within a few months these colonies were prepared to take in a few thousand colonists at least. When news of this spread most galactic civilizations just sort of shrugged their shoulders, except the Asari, Salarians and Quarians.

The Asari and Salarians were both fascinated by the fact that organics and synthetics could seemingly live together in peace with out one trying to kill the other, while the Quarians were by and large furious that there space was being given to these newcomers through a small minority of the migrant fleet, that made up the Sokta (The Quarian word for peace) political party that favoured peace with the Geth was suddenly given a lot more credence and it's supporters almost tripled through it was still incredibly small compared to other political parties on the fleet.

Geth fleets were given permanent assignments in Alliance space and Alliance fleets were given permanent assignments in Geth space, The Geth Consensus subsidiary combat division, possibly the second largest army in the entire galaxy, next to the Turian army, began to run combat drills and even war games with Alliance marines and various runtimes of the consensus even downloaded various texts on the art of war, with Sun Tzu's 'The art of war' being a particular favourite, funnily enough.

However barley a few years later, more trouble was starting to brew. Humanity began to expand into the Skylan Verge, the problem however was that the Batarians were also colonizing the Verge. The Batarian ambassador went before the citadel council and demanded that they forbid the Alliance from colonising the Verge and that they declare it a zone of Batarian interest.

The councillors refused. The Asari hated the Batarians because not only did they have a legalised slave trade but because roughly two hundred years ago a large Batarian pirate raid hit a small Asari colony world, by the time the Asari third fleet responded to the colony's distress call roughly two of the colony's twelve million inhabitants had been taken.

The third fleet destroyed the pirate fleet and Asari commandos that rid in with the fleet were deployed to help the colony's relatively small militia's in taking care of the remaining Batarian pirates.

While they were only pirates it was a well known fact that Batarian pirates were funded by the Hegemony and thus it was essentially an Hegemony raid on an Asari world. Back on Thessia the reaction was furious and intense with many Navel and Military clans calling for war. As well as the justicar order and the Knights of Athame also demanding that action be taken.

Despite this however most clans agreed that the losses war would bring would out way the benefits and, as most the captured were clanless anyway most of the clans higher in the hierarchy simply didn't care. However to stop the Military and Naval clans and the clanless from complaining to much, the rest of the clans agreed to allow the navy to expand more to help ensure colonies would be better protected.

Thus an ultimatum was given to the Hegemony, the Asari wouldn't retaliate to the raid so long as a another attack wouldn't come, despite the arrogance of the Hegemony they did agree to the ultimatum as even through they were so sure of their own superiority they knew that the Asari navy was much larger and much more advanced than their own, not to mention the fact that the Asari military was much stronger than theirs.

The Salarian's said no as well as while there was never a raid on one of their worlds, a female Batarian who wormed her way into the inner circle of one the Unions most powerful and respected dalatrasse's kidnapped her and took her to Batarian space to sell her into slavery. While the Union never officially commented on this act, the STG began to work against the Hegemony by sneaking aboard pirate cruisers and detonating their mass effect cores. As well as discovering the locations of various slaver bases and rescuing the slaves held within.

The Turians, while the Batarians have never raided one of their worlds nor have they ever taken one of their citizens the fact they hit the allies was considered an act of aggression and thus were the first to shot down the Batarian ambassador's request.

The Batarian ambassador was in a rage, and then shocking all of councillors into silence by declaring that the Hegemony was sick of being, in his own words 'Discriminated against' and thus had no desire to be part of the council anymore and stormed out of the council chambers.

Humanity meanwhile began to establish colonies on various garden worlds, the largest of these would be called Nova Prime, it was an Earth like world with sixty-five percent of the world covered in water within a few months it had a population of twenty-four thousand.

The Batarian Hegemony however, saw an opportunity here. After all they started to colonise the Verge first. In their view it was their space and thus everything and everyone in it was their property. And besides, there were so few humans in the slave market.

And thus a large Batarian fleet group, made up the second, third, fifth, eighth and ninth fleets left their space with one goal. To concur and enslave Nova Prime's population.

In an action that would secure their relationship with the Alliance however, STG elements operating in Batarian space caught wind of the raid and forwarded information of this attack to Sur'kesh. The STG leader then forwarded this information to the High Dalatrass of the union who in agreement with the War Dalatrass agreed that information should be forwarded to the Alliance.

Due to this information when the Batarians arrived at Nova Prime instead of finding a defenceless world ripe for the talking. They instead found a world protected by the Alliance second, third, fifth and sixth fleets as well as the Geth fourth, seventh, eighth, tenth, twelfth and fourteenth fleets and most surprisingly of all, the Salarian third and sixth fleets.

However Batarian arrogance overwhelmed commonsense and the fleet group was ordered to attack, the following battle ended in disaster for the Batarians with superior numbers and advanced Geth and Salarian technology practically handed victory to the Alliance.

This attack would not go without reprisal, Humanity began to call for blood and its military began to mobilize and Geth fleets began to join the Alliance fleets to aid them in the fight. The Alliance also began to seek aid from the other council races.

The Salarians felt they had already sent enough military support with their fleets and simply transferred them to the Alliance High Command, they did however promise to give them up to the minute intel.

The Asari through they did try to calm down the Alliance they realized that they would not be placated and thus sent up to three fleets and a dozen divisions of commandos supported and lead by battle matriarchs, as well as a hundred packs of huntresses. The Elcor sent various state of the art heavy weapons but due to their limited relationship only sent a single fleet.

The Turians, despite their rocky relationship sent around a million troops to augment Human and Geth troops, as well as sending three fleets after pressure from the Asari and the Salarians. This act was mainly prompted by the Turians hatred of the Hegemony through this act had the unintended effect of drastically improving relations with the Alliance through the two powers still had the rockiest relationship of all the main council species.

The Volus mainly sent economic aid but they did send up to three squadron of heavy bombers. The Hanar and Quarians sent no aid.

When everything was ready the combined forces of the Alliance bolstered by the forces their allies had sent them invaded Batarian space.

The first target was the world of Camala, an Eezo rich world with heavy industry and one of the largest populations of any Batarian colony world. However the Alliance decided not to simply invade the plant but rather to gradually weaken it's defences from the inside.

Alliance black ops elements, along with STG elements already stationed on the planet worked with a local Batarian revolutionary movement to weaken defences from within. Suddenly to the shock of Camala's government the rebels they had been fighting were not using outdated weapons but rather advanced weaponry they had never seen before.

Asari commandoes that had been secretly dropped on the planet rescued slaves and sent them to the rebels to bolster their numbers. The rebels and the commandoes also destroyed various factories and refineries. Before too long the rebels had agents in the defence network of the planet and had extrapolated various weaknesses the fleets could use to their advantage.

Roughly a week later after the agents had infiltrated the defence network the fleets attacked. The colony's ground to space defence cannons had either been disabled by double agents in the colony or destroyed by Asari commandos with powerful biotic attacks.

The fleets crushed the meagre defence fleet of the colony and landed parties of marines on to the world. Within a few days the capital city of Camala was captured and occupied, it's government except for the High Minster, Gamo Canbaba was captured.

With the loss of their capital the citizens of Camala's moral suffered a great blow with many small villages and towns surrendering to the Alliance. However the second largest city of Camala, Durtae was refusing to surrender, confident that the Hegemony would soon send a fleet to make the inferior aliens pay.

They would have to wait a long time then, the fleets had destroyed all comm buoys in the area and the Geth were blocking any attempt to send a distress signal. Any ships that tried to leave were ordered to return to the suffice or be shot down. While the Hegemony would eventually send someone to investigate it would be a long time before they suspected something was wrong.

Before long a large attempt was made to strike the city of Durtae, it went well at first with Alliance and Turian marines along with Geth troopers and Asari huntresses stormed the main gates of the city as Asari commandos covertly entered into the city with aid from rebels within and began to plant high explosives into the city's military bases and troop barracks detonating them and severely weakening the city's defences.

While this was happening Geth Primes and Juggernauts armed with heavy weapons such as Spitfires and Cains attacked the west side of city, partnered with Asari Battle Matriarch's who were armed with only their formidable biotic powers and their warp swords managed to carve their way through the large amount of defenders.

They then attacked the gates and killed the defenders and opened the gates for the troops to come in, they then leaded them to the palace of the city where it was rumoured that the High Minster of the planet was hiding.

However when the forces arrived at the palace, everything went to hell.

Almost all the forces expected the High Minster to be a reclining, cowardly figure dressed in silks and overweight from having eaten too much confectionary.

Gamo Canbaba was none of these things, he wasn't overweight, he was almost obscenely muscular and nearly eight feet tall, he had a guard but they were all shorter than him and seemed to simply blend into the background, and his main weapon wasn't an assault rife like the rest of his guard. It was an heavy machine gun.

And when he saw the approaching army he didn't waver or give off the slightest indication of fear, he simply grinned and gestured with his wrist.

And the world caught fire.

A member of the rebels was Gamo's brother in law and was his agent. When he sent word that the army was going to try and take the city and most likely try and capture him he prepared, outside of the front gates of the palace he placed high explosive charges. And when the army had come he detonated them.

The destruction was immense. The Geth Primes and Juggernautes were reduced to crumpled and shredded scrap metal. A dozen battle matriarchs were killed and over three dozen wounded, around half severely.

The shock wave released from the blast sent the other troops flying, some landed too hard and broke their necks others were slightly luckier only landing so hard as to break their backs.

The only unit in those seconds to not suffer any casualties were the Asari commandos who simply watched in horror as the allies they had been covering were sent flying. And while they hadn't suffered any physical injuries the same could not be said for their moral, losing a single battle matriarch would have badly damaged any Asari's moral, losing over a dozen and in just a few seconds? Asari moral plummeted.

The remaining forces were furious at the loss over their allies, especially the Turians as their allies were killed by a simple underhanded tactic. They all stood to face their enemy.

Gamo again simply smiled and brought his heavy machine gun to bear and fired into the enemy ranks. The Asari commandos stormed forward throwing powerful biotic attacks to try and take him down, this wouldn't work however for one simple fact, Gamo himself was a biotic and had barriers that could match even the strongest Asari battle matriarch.

The battle raged for hours and within that time only Gamo was left standing on the Batarian side the rest of his guard was killed, however his barriers were still rock solid and he himself had personally inflected over a thousand casualties.

However an unexpected event occurred.

An Asari matriarch appeared, she wasn't part of the Asari forces sent by the Republics and no one knew who she was, she was tall even for a matriarch, around seven feet tall and having striking black and purple face tattoos, she was dressed in light armour and had a warp sword strapped to her thigh. She challenged Gamo to single combat and said that if he defeated her he would be free to leave.

The commanding officer in charge stormed up to the matriarch and demanded to know who she was and ordered her to leave the field, the matriarch simply smiled and pulled out a data pad which she handed to the officer.

After he finished reading it he paled, handed the data pad back and order the troops to move back, Gamo was surprised at this sight but his arrogance lead him to belief that he could best the matriarch easily, thus he accepted the challenge.

And thus the battle was on.

The matriarch charged in and swung her blade, alight with warp fire at the High Minster, his barriers took the first, second and third blows right on the nose but after these blows were landed Gamo charged backwards and threw a shockwave at the matriarch who side-charged to avoid it.

The matriarch then spent a good half hour simply charging around the battlefield avoid his biotic attacks and machine gun fire. Eventually Gamo began to tire. The matriarch grinned as she recognised the signs and began to threw warp fields that wore down his barriers and than, once his barriers were weak enough she threw two biotic flares in arc at the Batarian, the following explosion was very nearly drowned out by Gamos screams.

He was dead.

For a moment all was quite.

And then the screams of victory began.

When news spread of the death of the High Minister almost every city surrendered immediately to the Alliance, the matriarch was considered a hero but left soon after and no one got her name when the commanding officer was asked what the data pad she handed him said he said simply this. "Something's in this galaxy son, are better off not knowing, this is one of them."

Within a week Camala was essentially concurred, with many of the planet's population being slaves freeing them gave them many advantages and those that held the slaves in bondage being imprisoned where they once kept their slaves imprisoned. And the few cites that refused to surrender changed their tune rather quickly when the Volus bombers hit them hard.

And not a moment to soon as a Batarian flotilla arrived in system and saw that their colony was surrounded by alien fleets, they quickly fled the system and sent a massage to Khar'shan and the high circle agreed to seed fleets to retake their colony.

When the fleet group arrived, made up of five fleets and lead by the first fleet to crush the alien fleets all the sailors aboard could described as being optimistic. So they attacked the fleets surrounding their planet with little regard to their own safety.

This did not end well.

While Geth and Turian fleets attacked the Batarian fleet directly, the Elcor fleet stayed around the colony to protect it, as most of the Elcor navy is made up of mostly heavy cruisers and thus fight only defensively and act as an almost impregnable wall.

While the Batarian fleet group was occupied with the Turian and Geth fleets, both Salarian fleets and a single Human fleet took positions behind the fleet group to stop them from fleeing via the mass relay. The remainder of the Human fleets and the Asari fleets attacked to dived and concur the Batarian fleet.

While this did work the cost was high, the Turians lost three dreadnoughts and seventy-five line cruisers as well as seven heavy cruisers, The Asari didn't lose any dreadnoughts but one was modestly damaged and it's crew lost approximately seven hundred sailors they also lost three torpedo cruisers, one battle cruiser, one heavy cruiser and three assault cruisers as well as eight frigates, three destroyers, a single raider and a single corvette.

The Elcor suffered no losses but some of their ships did suffer heavy damage, the Salarians merely lost a few destroyers and two battle cruisers and the Humans lost around a dozen frigates, thirty destroyers, forty-five corvettes and a single light cruiser.

The Batarians however lost much, much more. Three entire fleets were destroyed within the first hour of the conflict, the fourth fleet tried to turn and run only for it to run into the fleets guarding the relay and it was completely crushed and the first fleet, embodying both the Batarian people's pride and arrogance fought to the end.

The Alliance and their allies grieved their dead but were also optimistic, after all the Batarians had lost quite a sizeable amount of their military including their largest fleet, that was going to send shockwaves through out Hegemony space.

And it did, within months rebellions began to spring up on other planets in Batarian space, Terrorists, secretly supplied Intel by STG members began to hit areas of high Batarian interest, Asari commandos raided slaver bases to rescue the slaves held with and for once the Batarian's felt something almost completely alien to them.

Panic.

The Alliance fleets and their allies overwhelmed the Batarian's at every turn, whole colonies were being over taken by freed slaves and rouge elements in their navy actually joined with their enemies giving them a better understanding of Batarian naval tactics which greatly decreased the losses the Alliance suffered.

Within a few months the inevitable occurred, the Batarians had lost so much space that they decided to pull back all their military forces to Khar'shan to protect the home world, this did not go over well with the colonies who actually sent support to the Alliance just to spite their home world.

The moment came when the fleets would fly through the relay, attack the Batarian home world, crush what was left of their navy and demand their complete and total surrender.

And then the relay died.

The blue light faded away as everyone watched dumbfounded. It almost looked as through the relay was powering down at first. And then it just died no one could pass through it on either side and now the only way to get to Khar'Shan would be to travel via FTL and that would take up to six to eight months and such a thing was clearly not possible.

Many wondered what caused this, but most agree that the Batarian's most likely, rather than lose their homeworld destroyed their own relay rather than lost to aliens.

Thus, what else could they due but wipe up the few remaining pockets of force still loyal to the Hegemony and call an end to the war. However various organizations began to wonder how the Batarian's could destroy a mass relay and thus began to focus their efforts on finding out how this was possible.

Many however called the war a waste, not only had they lost a great deal of ships but over seventeen million died in the war on the Alliance's side and over two billion died on the Hegemony's side.

However it was not a complete waste, the relationships with the other races were stronger than ever due to have spilt blood with them and The Alliance parliament unanimously agreed to allow Asari, Turians, Elcor, Volus and Salarian's to seek citizenship on Alliance colonies and Earth. As well as Batarian's who helped in the war's final days. Through so far no Volus have taken residence in the Alliance as of yet.

And the now independent Batarian worlds joined together and formed the Batarian republics which stood together in their belief of a new and bright future for the Batarian people free of slavery and cruelty. However various elements in the republics have caused various problems with this vision, stopping it from coming to pass. This will be covered in more depth in the Batarian section of this codex.

This leads us to the modern day Alliance where almost all species live in harmony, through there are of course a few problems, and that is a decent segway into our next subject.

* * *

**Aliens in the Alliance**

Geth in the Alliance are Geth who transferred their run times to Alliance servers or are runtimes who have been created by other runs time.

Many Geth have adopted human values and ideals, such as valuing all life and decency towards others.

All Geth platforms are battle ready and have combat subroutines that can be activated in time of war.

Many Geth, surprisingly have found a love for the theatrical arts and will often put unique spins on famous plays. It is not unusual to find Elcor/Geth theatre companies.

Asari in the Alliance are generally individuals who have grown disenfranchised with Asari society, have come to join family members, to build a better life, to follow up business opportunities, have simply been born into it or to escape the stigma against purebloods and Asari/Asari relationships.

Asari fashion had gained massive popularity in Alliance space. Many upper class families even hire Asari dressmakers or even, Asari tailors.

Asari Cuisine had also found great popularity. Especially in Japan due to the Asari's focus on fish and other sea life in their cooking. Also various Asari fruits have been made into wines which have sold in massive number with organic members of the Alliance.

Asari in the military are given special benefits for increasing it's biotic ranks, also some Asari commandos who left the Asari Republics joined the military and have found their place leading units of Alliance commandos who have found themselves adapting excellently to Asari tactics.

A few Asari admirals have left the republics as well, most notably Admiral Taliata Denarius, former admiral of the Asari fifth fleet. She left the republics because **[alert! The subject you are trying to view is a triple XXX omega secret, your clearance is not high enough to view it!] **

Despite this unfortunate business, having Admiral Denarius in the Alliance navy has given the Alliance access to one of the finest navel military minds in the galaxy. Her most famous achievement being, in her matron days, when she stood of an entire pirate raid on a Asari colony with only a single dreadnought, a half dozen cruisers, a single torpedo cruiser, twenty frigates, two dozen fighters, three raiders and five destroyers as the rest of her fleet was being repaired after a particularly gruelling battle.

There are roughly eight hundred Asari matriarchs in Alliance space, most of whom serve in the Alliance military as battle matriarchs, while others are leaders who have come to find new lives in the Alliance and they have brought their clans with them. Clans will explained in more detail in the Asari section of this codex. But basically speaking an Asari clan is made up of close family members (Sisters, Daughters,) secondary family members (Cousins, Nieces, Aunts,) Close friends and the follows and acolytes of the lead matriarch of the clan.

Each of these matriarchs are leaders of their clan and have chosen to come to Allience space for one simple, selfish reason. To be respected and admired.

In Asari space these clans were generally considered small and unimportant, their money small by Asari standards, their numbers not at all impressive and their achievements and deeds laughable.

In the Alliance however these clans are seen as impressive and powerful and it is actually a useful relationship as these clans have significantly boosted the Alliance economy

The Salarians in the Alliance have joined the Alliance for one simple reason, they simply want to be there.

There are very few Salarians in the military, mainly due to the fact that Salarians in a straight up fight are Salarians that are soon to be very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very dead. The few there are however tend to be either combat engineers or snipers.

There are far more Salarians in the navy however, serving as communication specialists, research technicians, fighter pilots and admirals. The pure genius and rapid thought processing of the Salarian mind is capable of thinking up manoeuvres and tactics that only A.I.s can match.

It is expected that the STG have spies in all areas of human interest and development but due to the fantastic relations between the Union and the Alliance it might as well be a neighbour asking what you're doing for as serious as both governments take it, still that does not mean that certain secrets aren't more closely guarded.

Turian members are there for a simple reason as well, through one less innocent then the Salarians. They are there for their freedom.

One might wonder what is meant by that, surely it is the Batarians of all people who are in the Alliance for their freedom. And that is true, and there is no slavery in the Turian hierarchy so why would they come to be free.

And all of this is true. Except for the things the Turian hierarchy has hidden in plan sight.

Their army, the largest in the galaxy, the one every Turian has served in, is made up of people who have had no choice but to be their.

A Turian child, as soon as it is hatched is subjected to the Turian media singing the praises of the Turian military and on how to be a 'Good Turian', Turian cartoons show good Turians as loyal, obedient, never questioning and ready to die for the hierarchy while bad Turians are thoughtful, questioning and full of disobedience.

The Hierarchy crushes individuality, teenagers are sent to boot camp as young fifteen, and that's only the good Turians. Bad Turians can be sent to boot camp as young as ten.

Turians can leave the military if they chose to but they are heavily limited in what they can do without being heavily ostracised.

Thus many Turians have fled into Alliance space so their children can have the freedom they never had.

Many Turian biotics, who are heavily discriminated against in hierarchy space have also joined the Alliance.

Despite the fact their parent's had come to give their children freedom to not go into the military many of the younger generation of Turians have chosen to go into the military mostly only as basic grunts however with only a few reaching officer level.

Batarian members of the Alliance are former members of the Hegemony who fled it's tyrannical rule or slaves who escaped their bondage during the war. While many Batarian colonies simply formed a new government making them all independent worlds most wanted to join a powerful group to allow them to live safely and comfortably.

There are some Batarian's in the military but not a lot and most are simply grunts, through some Batarians have also become combat engineers

Batarian cuisine tends towards spicy food and rich desserts and thus has become very popular in certain parts of the Alliance.

Batarian's born into the Alliance are raised with a mix of both Batarian and Human values, for example Batarian confidence and pride with Human compassion and kindness.

There are no Batarian biotics in the Alliance, mainly due to the fact that all the biotics in the Hegemony were, as soon as they were identified separated from their families and sent to Khar'Shan to protect it, as Khar'Shan is presumed destroyed then that means that more than likely all but a few Batarian biotics are dead.

The Krogan are the first species to not provide aid in the war with the Hegemony to be given the right to seek citizenship. Krogan were given the right to seek citizenship when a Batarian terrorist who wanted avenge his homeworld and family snuck a bomb on to Arcturus station was stopped mostly due to the efforts of a Krogan battlemaster mercenary. This battlemaster was awarded the star of terra and was made an official citizen of the Alliance and new legislation was passed to allow Krogan to seek citizenship

The Krogan in the Alliance tend to serve in the military and while there are only around two hundred and fifty in the military even a dozen Krogan are capable of turning the tide of any battle.

The Krogan alcohol Ryncol has gained great popularity in the Alliance, interestingly since it was introduced death by alcohol poisoning and kidney failure have increased by two percent.

Elcor tend to favour high gravity worlds and thus Elcor citizenship was in the minority of a few thousand, however when four high gravity worlds were discovered in a single system over eight million Elcor applied for citizenship, as time as passed the Elcor population has grown to it's first billion.

Elcor in the military are essentially organic heavy weapon platforms, they are highly respected by all however as they are generally expected to take a great deal of weapon fire.

While for the most part the species in the Alliance live together in peace there a few destabilising elements, one of these is the Terra Firma party which while not officially opposed to aliens due to it's policy of thinking Human's should comes first and the fact that it does not allow alien members has attracted various xenophobic members and racist individuals.

Also there is the True Life movement which, while not racist or opposed to aliens they do not see AI's as truly sentient and thus not only want to forbid them from entering the government but also want all Geth units to be decommissioned and their fleets stripped for parts.

Many humans and aliens are in a relationship. This will be detailed in the next section, as well as sexuality.

* * *

**Sex and Romance in the Alliance.**

Fifty-four percent of Human male's are in a relationship with a human female and, obviously around fifty-four percent of human women are in a relationship with a human male. Fourteen percent are human males in a relationship with other human males and twelve percent are human females in a relationship with other human females.

six percent of Humans are in a relationship with Geth, two percent are human females who are in a relationship with Geth who identify as male, one percent are human males who are in a relationship with Geth who identify as female. two percent are human males who are in a relationship with Geth who identify as male and one percent are female who are in a relationship with Geth who identify as female.

four percent of humanity is in a relationship with Turians. Half a percent of human males are in relationships with Turian females, one and a half percent of human males are in a relationship with Turian males, one percent are human females in a relationship with Turian males and one percent are in a relationship with Turian females

Two percent of human males are in a relationship with Asari while five percent of human females are in

a relationship with Asari.

Two percent of human males are in romantic relations with female Salarians, there are female and male humans in relationships with Salarians of the opposite and same gender but these are so rare that they can't make up a percentage

There are Batarians in a relationship with Humans of all genders but they are few and far between.

Humans and Elcor are in relationships but not enough to make a percent. As well as Krogan but only a few dozen.

The average citizen of the Alliance experiences 212.4 orgasms a year.

Humanities view on sexuality has become much more open minded, same sex marriage has been legalized in all know countries and trans gender individuals are give much more protection than they were in the late 20th and early 21st centuries.

Pornography has also changed, due to the discovery of aliens many Alliance citizens discovered a new fetish, xenophila. Asari and Krogan are the most prominently featured, Krogan due to their large girth and Asari due to their figure being so similar to a human woman. The most infamous and most circularised xenophilc publication in the Alliance is Fornax.

* * *

**Military.**

The Alliance military is one of the strongest in the galaxy, with a marine army of roughly two billion, made up of mostly Geth troopers and human marines, a commando division of roughly five hundred thousand lead by Asari with pervious commando experience and civilian militia's on the various colonies being lead by matriarchs who report directly to Alliance High command.

The Alliance navy is composed of both Human and Geth fleets and has roughly twenty-two thousand vessels.

**Infantry types in the military**

**Human Marine: **A Human marine is the backbone of the human Alliance military, equipped with the standard Onyx armour and the avenger assault rifle and perhaps a few grenades they are the basic grunts of the Alliance military.

**Turian Marine: **A Turian marine is hard to kill, that seems to be the general consensus when it comes to these soldiers, not equipped differently than their Human brothers but with evolutionary advantages that gear them towards war you won't find a place more comfortable for most of this generation of Turians in the Alliance than on the battlefield.

**Asari Marine: **An Asari marine in no differently equipped than either her Turian or Human brothers except for one key area. Their armour has no kinetic shield generator instead preferring to use biotic barriers. As most Asari marines tend to be Asari born into the Alliance their biotics tend to not be as strong as an Asari commandoes or even an Asaris born into the Asari republics but as biotic solider, hurling throw fields and warp fire they are invaluable and are a welcome sight for any alley.

**Geth Marine: **A Geth marine has two very important advantages over other marines in the military, one it does not ware Onyx armour it instead has it's own armour which is it's platform. It is three times stronger than onyx armour and has its own built in kinetic barrier generator. The second advantage is that Geth never tire, due not feel pain, do not hunger and are capable of fighting in most environments making them some of the most effective soldiers in the galaxy.

**Krogan Marine: **Krogan. Marine. Need we say more?

**Batarian Marine:** Batarians are on average taller and broader than Humans, due to this the Batarian Marine is equipped with heavy armour and a shotgun and generally acts as a shock troop.

**Human Sentinel: **The Human Sentinel is a biotic/tech warrior, with impressive info war techniques taught to the Alliance by the Salarians and biotic techniques taught to the Alliance by the Asari the Human sentinel is a jack of all trades as comfortable hacking a computer system as they are holding up a biotic barrier there are few things this solider cant do. Dressed in Duellist armour and equipped with with Tempest submachine guns and an M-97 viper the solider is as efficient as it is deadly.

**Salarian Sentinel: **Salarian biotics are very, very rare in the Alliance. The few there are tend to serve in **[Alert! The subject you are trying to view is a cold black double XX omega secret, your clearance is not high enough to view it!]**

Those who are not drafted into that organization, are very few in number and are instead placed in the Sentinel corps, as Salarian biotics tend to be fairly weak when compared to the other races they tend to focus on the technical side of being a sentinel.

Their due not use biotic barriers and instead use kinetic barriers, this does have the unintended side effect of interfering with their biotics but as they rarely uses these in battle it tends not to matter.

As their power is fairly low they tend to more…exotic uses of biotics, in a way the interference from their shields is helpful in this regard as they must focus on creating a stable mass effect field this allows them to manipulate the field in new ways.

On the tech side however is where they are most in the their element, spewing combat drones and fire attacks from their omni-tools with alarming frequency.

**Asari Sentinel:** The sentinel Corp is made up mostly of Asari, as Asari are natural biotics and are fairly adept at tech and info war techniques they make for perfect sentinels. Capable of throwing powerful throw fields and pull fields as well as warp fields and powerful barriers as well incineration tech and electrical overload fields, very few enemies can stand up to an Asari sentinal for long.

**Asari Vanguard: **The Asari vanguard is armed with a heavy shotgun and is trained in the charge technique which can propel the user from one side of the battlefield to another, while attempts have been made for other species to learn the charge technique, they have not ended well, the only other species to learn the charge technique is the Krogan.

**Krogan Vanguard: **A Krogan vanguard is one of the most deadly warriors in the galaxy. They tend to be armed with Claymore shotguns that Alliance discreetly purchased from the Terminus systems, But they rarely have to use them as most beings who gets hit by a Krogan biotic charge are not going to be in any fit state to keep fighting.

**Human Combat Engineer:** The Human who enter this corp, are essentially technical geniuses expected to be able to be able to fix a ships main drive core as easily they would a MAKO's engine these units are valued indescribably highly. Armed with sniper rifles and submachine guns and capable of spewing up to three combat drones and laying down turrets they work best when luring enemies into ambushes.

**Geth Combat Engineer): **A Geth combat engineer is capable of interfacing with other Geth engineer units and deciding on how to follow through on which sort of stratagem would work best on an enemy force. They also are capable of spawning up to a dozen combat drones which are linked to their main runtimes. And instead of being armed with the standard M-97 Viper they instead field the M-98 Widow which is capable of killing even Krogan in one shot.

**Batarian Combat Engineer: **The Batarian combat engineer has one job, laying traps. Be they mines or turrets they make sure that the battlefield is always in their favour. They are not equipped to fight and thus for the most part are only armed with a heavy pistol.

**Salarian Combat Engineer: **The combat engineer corp. is where most of the Salarians who join the military go. As much of the Salarian military's victories can be attributed to superior info war techniques, with even the greenest solider being trained in them. It is only natural for them to go to a field which suits them, incredibly intelligent even by this corps standards that are capable of thinking up truly ingenious ambushes which have lead to total victories over seemingly superior forces.

**Geth Primes:** Heavy Geth units which are often armed with Reverent machine guns or Spitfires imported from Geth space, combined with the fact that they literally improve other Geth units on the field and have shields which match MAKO they are incredibly hard to kill and even the sight of one tends to send most opposing forces into a retreat, they are the forces that, when deployed either means that victory is in sight or things are going to get serious.

**Geth Juggernaut:** If the Geth Prime sends enemy forces into retreat than a Geth Juggernaut well send most force screaming for the hills. Eight feet tall and covered in prototype heavy armour that requires heavy weapons to even singe, kinetic barriers that are strong enough to withstand powerful missile attacks and armed with a heavy mass accelerator which is mounted on it shoulder which can penetrate a MAKOs armour with a single shot and is also often armed with a plasma flamethrower which can melt most armour.

The one true drawback of a Geth Juggernaut is its size and its weight, do to the fact it is so tall it can not use cover and due to its heavy armour it is incredibly slow., despite this the benefits of this unit far outweigh the drawbacks.

**Battle Matriarch: **An Asari Battle Matriarch is an Asari that has entered the Matriarch stage that has either stayed in the military or has re-entered it. Battle Matriarchs in the Alliance are very rare only around three dozen but those there are, are invaluable to the Alliance. Dressed in heavy armour with barriers as strong as a Geth Juggernauts shields and with biotic techniques as exotic as they are deadly these women are beyond deadly. They are even more so if armed with a Warp sword.

This curved blade is in the shape of a crescent moon. They are nearly indestructible, can have biotic warp fire channelled through them. They are ruinously expensive but the few Battle Matriarchs that have them are incredibly dangerous.

Most Battle Matriarchs command colonial militias, they are inspiring figures on the battlefield standing between either six or seven feet and will often charge straight into enemy forces. A Battle Matriarch is more than a match for most forces.

**Cyber Unit: **This solider is a true nightmare to behold, standing over eight feet tall and boasting what is a essentially a cut down dreadnought gun mounted on it's shoulder any battle with a cyber unit is bound to be ugly.

These soldiers are individuals with over eighty percent of their bodies replaced with cybernetics, they are capable of withstanding multiple shots from a MAKO's canon and can lift up to five times their weight.

With the inclusion of Geth technology in their cybernectics they are capable of interfacing with other Geth units on the battlefield and can plan tactics with them in seconds that would take organic minds months.

**Militia Solider: **A militia solider is the main force of a militia, they are on average made up of equal parts Humans, Asari, Batarians, Salarians and Turians, with a few Geth and Krogan among their ranks. They will work alongside with marine garrisons on the colony worlds. They tend to use tactics adopted from various Asari militias.

_**Asari Commando: **_Most Asari Commandos are Matrons from the Republics who have grown tired of being told to retire to start their families. While they can not be made to leave an Asari in the Matron stage who chooses to stay in the military, unless their from a military clan is most unusual and is often decimated against and will more than likely feel isolated.

These Commandos often find themselves in command positions in the Alliance Commando Corps with their centuries of experience and tactics developed from thousands of years of warfare, there are few people better qualified.

* * *

**Navy Fleets**

The Aliance Navy is composed of both Human and Geth fleets, when the Geth became a member race of the Alliance four fleets worth of Geth ships were permanently assigned to protect Human space, these vessels have since been spread across all seven Alliance fleets as well as a few hundred vessels serving in a ceremonial fleet. It has approximately 22, 642 vessels. The Humans have fourteen dreadnoughts and the Geth have brought twenty. Giving them a total of 34. It prefers lighter to heavy ships.

**(First Fleet) **The Alliance First Fleet has one job, protect Earth and the Sol system no matter the cost, it has five dreadnoughts, over three thousand heavy cruisers, one thousand battle cruisers, a thousand light cruisers, eight hundred destroyers, one thousand frigates, one thousand missile frigates, one thousand corvettes and three fighter carriers. it has no Geth vessels with in it's ranks but there is no real reason for this just that as it is the first there is a belief that only human vessels should protect the cradle of humanity. It also contains the flagship of the Alliance the Indepence. It's commanding officer is High Admiral Jonathon Arsov.

**(Second Fleet) **The Second Fleet is considered the first responder of any threat, be it a pirate raid or full scale invasion the second fleet will be their to take the heat and hold off the enemy until reinforcements arrive. This is a well built fleet with a large verity of ships from dreadnoughts of which it has twelve, six Human and Six Geth, to over two thousand Corvettes. It's commanding officer is High Admiral Katrina Kingdom

**(Third Fleet) **The Third Fleet was formed with a single purpose in mind, to see if the Alliance could adept to Asari tactics. It is comprised of mainly light ships with a large number of frigates and destroyers and only one dreadnought, however it does have four fighter carriers. It's Commanding officer is High Admiral Taliata Denarius.

**(Fourth Fleet) **The Fourth Fleet is well known for it's preference of heavy ships, it is mostly made up light and heavy cruisers and has eight dreadnoughts. Its commanding officer is High Admiral Okura Tao.

**(Fifth Fleet)** The Fifth Fleet is mostly made up of frigates and destroyers, it has three dreadnoughts and six fighter carriers. Its main role to is to aid the Alliance's alien allies should any manner of threat occur. It also has the largest percentage of Geth ships of any fleet in the Alliance Navy. It is currently being commanded by High Admiral Steven Hackett.

**(Sixth Fleet) **The Sixth Fleet is permanently stationed around the colony world of Mindor, it was formed after a few rouge elements in the Batarian Republics joined together and attempted to invade the world. Mindor was brutally ravaged by the invaders but managed to hold out until the fourth fleet arrived to drive them off. Since then as Mindor has recovered and grown a fleet was allocated to protect it and all nearby colonies in that sector of space. It is a well built fleet with an overwhelming amount of light cruisers and it has four dreadnoughts. It's commanding officer is High Admiral Lisa Bernstein.

**(Seventh Fleet) **The Seventh Fleet's primary duty is to safe guard any newly establish colonies, it has four dreadnoughts and has the largest amount of heavy cruisers in the Alliance Navy. It is commanded by High Admiral Primter Orienscus, the only Turian to be in the entire admiralty.

**(Earth's Honour) **Earth's honour is not a true navy fleet and is only meant to be deployed in ceremonial functions such as escorting an important dignitary, despite this it is more than capable of fighting if it has to and the fleet has a very solid mixture of ships in it's ranks, including it's command ship: the dreadnought Heaven's speer. It's commanding officer is High Admiral Tomas Vernner.

* * *

**Ship Types.**

**(Fighter) **A fighter is a small one man craft which is mainly used to harass larger ships, hitting them with constant attacks to whittle down their barriers allowing larger ships to focus on taking down their armour. Then are also used to deal with other fighters.

**(Drop ship) **A drop ship is a ship of Geth design that doubles both as a fighter and a transporter for Geth troops which it can drop from the orbit of a planet, it is also large enough to have it's own GARDIAN anti-fighter laser system. These ships are only crewed by Geth.

**(Corvette) **One of the earliest designed star ships by the Alliance it is manned by a crew of only thirteen and it's main duties are to scout and to patrol various system's. Due to this it is not well armed enough to fight a battle by itself and when confronted with a threat it will retreat and return with reinforcements in most circumstances.

**(Frigate) **Frigates mainly serve as light escorts for larger ships as well as protecting them from swarms of fighters, most colonies have a squadron of frigates for protection. They will usually have a crew of around thirty.

**(Destroyer) **Destroyers are heavy frigates that bring to bear far more firepower than a regular frigate as well as having stronger armour and shields. A squadron of frigates will be by a destroyer. They will have a crew of fifty.

**(Light cruiser) **A light cruiser is midway ship between a destroyer and a regular cruiser, having heavier firepower and stronger shields and armour than a destroyer but being much faster and far more manoeuvrable than a regular cruiser. They have a crew of one hundred and twenty-five.

**(Cruiser) **A cruiser is the backbone of any effective navel fleet, no matter the structure of a fleet the cruiser will always play an important role in it; acting at the fleet's main combatant type of ship. Alliance cruises are often equipped with decent cyber warfare suites managed by geth runtimes but their main strength is the considerable fire power than can bring to bear. Alliance cruisers have a crew of three hundred.

**(Heavy Cruiser) **A heavy cruiser's main purpose is take a beating, exchanging fire power for powerful shields and heavy silaris armour bought by the Asari Republics. While there weapons are not quite as powerful as a regular cruiser it is in no way a weak weapon and the heavy cruiser has often been the downfall of many enemies who have underestimated it. A heavy cruiser has a crew of nearly five hundred.

**(Cyber Cruiser) **A cyber cruiser was designed as a experiment when cyber warfare became more and more common in the navy, it has no main canon and instead relies only on powerful shields, heavy armour and it's cyber warfare suite for defence. Said cyber warfare suite is one of the most powerful in the galaxy, controlled by thousands of geth runtimes in the ships main computer system. A cyber cruiser has a crew of one hundred not counting the thousands of geth runtimes managing it's systems.

**(Dreadnought) **A dreadnought is the pinnacle of space warfare, an Alliance dreadnought is capable of destroying an entire planet with twelve to fifteen shots and is nearly unkillable against anything other than another dreadnought. An Alliance dreadnought will have a crew of one thousand.

**(Geth Dreadnought) **The Geth gave several dreadnoughts of their own to the alliance to cement their alliance, a geth dreadnought is one of the most dangerous ships in the entire galaxy being over ten percent lager than an alliance dreadnought as well as having far more powerful weapons, shields and armour. It is crewed by nearly twenty-five thousand runtimes.

**(The Independence.) **The Independence is the command ship of the first fleet and is the flagship of the entire Alliance Navy, it is the second largest ship in the galaxy right after the Destiny Ascension. It's main weapon is capable of taking down a dreadnought's barriers in 2-3 shots but a drawback is that the main gun is so large that it is incapable of targeting anything smaller than a light cruiser.

Thankfully it does have a GARDIAN anti ship system which is capable of fending off smaller ships as well as carrying over five hundred fighter which can be readily deployed. Thanks to the Geth technology within the dreadnought the ship has incredible cyber warfare capabilities, all in all the Independence is one of the most deadly vessels in the history of the entire galaxy.

The Independence has a crew of over five thousand.

* * *

**(Alliance Politics and Political Parties)**

The Alliance government is based on the idea of every planet and country having it's own voice, an official is elected from each planet to represent their planet in the Alliance parliament. The members of parliament live almost permanently on Actuarus space station.

The highest postion in the government is the prime minster of the Alliance, the next is the deputy prime minister who assumes control in case anything happens to the prime minster and if anything happens to them then the secretary of state for the Alliance assumes commanded.

Most positions in the government are species blind except for the prime minister who must be an earthborn human, the current deputy prime minister is an Earthborn Salarian while the secretary of state is an Asari Matriarch who renounced her Republics citizenship.

The current Alliance government is a three party coalition between the Star Force party, the Reach Out party and The Synthetic Rights party.

There are dozens of political parties in the Alliance but only eight of whom are ever really going to have a chance of ever being in power, they will be described in more detail below.

**Star Force: **The main goal of the Star Force party is to ensure that the rest of the galaxy is completely aware of the might of the Alliance military, they are constantly pushing for an increase in military and naval budgets. They also pride themselves on their care of military families, constantly pushing to increase military salaries and Widows pensions.

Star Force is incredibly popular in the Alliance and has around five point eight billion members as well as the highest percentage of votes in the last election.

Star Force is lead by Jato Udrok, He is unusually aggressive for a salarian but he is also incredibly popular. He will be described in more detail in the notable figures section of this codex.

**Reach Out: **Reach Out's main policy is to try and establish stronger relationships with the council races and an open trade relationship with the citadel, they also work hard to introduce policies that will make life easier for the aliens in the alliance as well as making it easier for them to seek citizenship.

It is very popular in the Alliance but some of the more extremist parties in the Alliance have an agenda against the party and often accuse it of "bringing in dangerous ideas and attitudes."

Despite this the common man will often support Reach Out's ideals if not the way they go about them and it has the largest percentage of alien members in any party. It has four point six billion members.

Reach Out is lead by Surana T'pato, an Asari Matriarch who is bonded to a male human, due to the fact that Reach Out is lead by her and has other aliens in almost all of it's leadership positions there are often wild conspiracy theories revolving around Reach Out, the most common being that it was set up by members of alien governments who want to take control of the Alliance from within.

**Synthetic Rights: **The Synthetic Rights party is one of the youngest political parties in the Alliance, it was only formed when an incident involving a software company accidently created a fully sapient AI and the council got involved, before this incident the fact that the Alliance allowed the Geth the same rights as the Human members of the Alliance confused and slightly worried most of the council races but at the time it wasn't seen as a major concern.

When it became apparent that a company had actually created an AI however there was a great panic in council space and on the citadel the council was pushed to take immediate action. Suddenly there were a half dozen fleets on the other side of Relay 314 politely but firmly requesting that they escort them to earth.

Orders from the Alliance soon came: The first ship to make a move for the reley was to be opened fire upon, this was not taken well by anyone and the council was in an outrage. The alliance sent a dignitary to the citadel to try and calm the council down but they would have none of it, even the salarians who had been the most fascinated were making it clear they were upset.

These young upstarts had allied with the Geth and were constructing new AI's, they were spitting on every law that the council had ever passed on the matter and it wasn't just the Turians who pissed this time, the Salarians and Asari were not happy either. Both of these species had previous bad experiences with artificial intelligence and they had passed laws heavily restricting research and development several centuries ago and now this young race was disregarding all of those laws as if they were nothing.

It damaged the so far solid relationships between the Alliance and the Salarian Union and the Asari Republics, while the relations have healed, and some would say have even grown stronger because of working past the incident, still bares the scars of the incident.

Eventually a deal was struck, the AI would be able to continue to live but any further research and development into AI must be strictly regulated by the council, there were a great deal of protests in Alliance Space as Ai research was something that had been conducted for centuries in the Alliance and synthetic intelligent was something that had become vital to their military.

It was by an extremely narrow margin that the vote to follow the council's demands was passed, and even then it was only passed due to the people knowing that the three council races could easily defeat them if it came to war on their own and it could end in total annihilation of the Alliance if all three decided to go to war with them.

And while the council races going to war with them was unlikely it was important to remember that there were fleets pressing against Relay, this was a fact that could not be denied. Looking back, most historian realise that most that would have probably happened was that there would be heavy economic sanctions that would severely damage the alliance.

Neither option is good, but one is also better than the other.

There was of course extremely heavy protesting but little to nothing came of it, interestingly enough only a very few of the protestors were none organic citizens. Most of the fully formed AI's in the alliance were mentally barely adults and thus did not truly understand the issue as it was going on even despite how fast they learned.

Very few geth were part of the protests, and the ones that did partake were "younger" runtimes. Of course, geth do not age but some runtimes had existed longer than the others and others had only be created after joining the Alliance.

We shall get into how the Geth govern and "reproduce" in their section of this codex. The point is only around twelve percent of all geth runtimes actually joined in protest. From what could be gathered from the consensus of the geth they believed that allowing the council to have control of AI research and place full restrictions on it was for the best.

After all, almost all of the runtimes that voted against protesting were veterans of the Morning War and they knew better than anyone else what happened if organics got alarmed over the idea of fully sentient AI. A few restrictions seemed a fair compromise to them.

Still, one of the shockwaves from this event was the founding of the Synthetic Rights party, the main politics of this group is somewhat self explanatory; they want to ensure that the rights of all non-organic members of the alliance are protected and to ensure that AI research is allowed to thrive and have any restrictions that may be placed upon it lessened, if not removed entirely.

It had other politics of course as you cannot be a political party without some form of agenda, they are vehemently anti-council but not anti alien and are all for allowing aliens to seek up citizenship though they do insist on passing much stricter immigration reforms as they are of the belief that it allows council agents to have more easy access to sensitive Alliance information.

It has a member count of six point eight billion and it's leader is Ethan Gosson, who is a romantic relationship with a geth who identifies as male with the designaton of Herald 2321.

**Withdrawal: **Withdrawal's entire political platform is founded on one simple idea, totally withdrawing from the council space and have extremely tight control of the borders. With this in mind it causes some people to wonder why Withdrawal and Terra Firma are not simply one party when they seem to have the same stance on their two most important issues.

At least, that is what would seem like at a first glance or from an outsider looking in. The reason why Withdrawal and Terra Firma are not one in the same party? Terra Firma is anti-alien in everything but name and has no aliens in any senior level positions. Withdrawal? Withdrawal has aliens in over half of their senior positions and the president of the party, David Kenton, is married to a male Turian named Caius Albudas with whom he has three adopted children.

Withdrawal is not anti-alien either openly or behind closed doors, it's base is made up of mainly Turians and Asari who have grown disenfranchised with their cultures, or at the very least their governments, and simply want nothing more to do with them as they have seen how bad it can get. Most of these citizens in fact have renounced their original citizenship and proudly call themselves firmly Alliance citizens and nothing else.

It has a member count of just over two billion.

**N.I.P (National Independence Party:) **The National Independence Party is interesting in that it really don't want to have leadership of the Alliance, instead it simply wants one thing and that is the complete and utter dissolution of the entire System Alliance.

Their agenda states that they believe that the entire System Alliance is causing the independent nations that form it to lose their national identity and culture.

N.I.P is...very far to the right in quite a lot of their views, they are openly anti-council and while they are officially not anti-alien many of their members are not quite about the fact that they are anti-alien themselves. They are also quite vocal about not approving of same sex marriage or interspecies marriage. There was talk a few years ago of them merging with Terra Firma but the far right views of N.I.P were considered too unpleasant by a large majority of the Terra Firma base.

The N.I.P has just currently elected a new leader by the name of Ian Bracken, he is considered extremely handsome and charismatic by most and those traits are most likely what lead to a surge in N.I.P's popularity and member count, though it is still just over two billion members and it has no alien members in their ranks.

**Ascendance Party: **If N.I.P is to the far right then the Ascendance Party is very much their opposite in being to the far left, it is openly pro-alien and pro-council and they seem intent on trying to pass as many laws that N.I.P opposes simply out of spite more than anything else. They are extremely passionate in their views however and there member count is over five billion.

What they are currently working on is having laws passed that would allow people with a licence to be able to legally sell Red Sand, a relaxant and biotic enhancer. It's leader is a human woman named Sanya Gothe who is bonded to an Asari matron named Viia D'ani with whom she has two daughters. Viia is the daughter and Heir Presumptive of Clan D'ani, High Matriarch Sederya D'ani is a well known individual within the alliance and will have a section in the notable indivuals section of this codex.

In recent times the Ascendance Party has been suffering heavy controversy due to a great deal of biotic supremacist groups advocating for the party and recently leaked messages showing Gothe communicating with several high ranking members of a biotic cult, including Jonathon Surest, the Butcher of New Canton. The party is known for having extreme views when it comes to biotics and several very vocal members of the party have claimed that becoming biotic is the next stage of Human evolution.

However, publicly Gothe has denied that she has been in contact with Surest and that the messages are fakes. An investigation is currently on going into the matter.

**Iron Party: **Well known for their slogan of "No gold for iron!" The politics of the Iron Party is based of protecting the rights of all manual labour workers in the Alliance, they all so wish to make sure that the any and all exports are sold and taxed fairly to all parties involved. The group is one of the oldest in the Alliance, founded by the Labour party of England and several smaller communist parties from South America.

It's leader is Hector Garcia who is currently married to Elizabeth Warren, a member of the British Royal Family who is the eighteenth in line for the throne. The couple have four sons, the eldest of whom is currently serving in the Alliance military.

**Terra Firma: **Terra Firma is the most vocal in what it wants and what it wants is an Earth that is independent of the Council and all alien influence, they are not officially anti-alien but there message is hardly pro alien either. There is heavy talk within the party that the they will be pushing for extremely strict immigration reform and will be pushing to ban any species that have ever been at war with them.

Beyond that Terra Firma does not have much of a platform, it's surprising left to the field on a lot of over matters. One of the things it pushes for most ardently is to allow children born on colonies to be allowed easy travel to earth to make pilgrimages to Humanity's cradle easier and it also pushes for an increase in the military budget to build more ships so that far off colonies can be better protected.

* * *

**Notable Individuals:**

**Prime Minster Christopher Huerta: **A stately man and nearing eighty, Prime Minster Huerta is nearing the end of his fourth and final term as president of the alliance, many are asking that he be allowed to run for a fifth term due to how popular he is but the Prime Minister has denied that he will run for a fifth term as he does not wish to violate the Alliance charter.

He is well know for implementing the policies that have allowed aliens to take up residence in Alliance Space and become citizens, though it took until the beginning of his third term for him to be able to introduce the legislation that would allow alien citizens to finally be allowed to settle on Earth without being married to someone who already had residence on the homeworld.

He is also well known for working closely with the Alliance's alien allies, his warm friendship with Dalatrass Urbal, High Dalatrass of the Salarian Union, for example is often cited as the reason as to why that despite the difficulties that can sometimes arise even between the closest of friends, anything can be worked out with time.

Indeed, the Prime Minister was once quoted as saying. "Centuries ago, people believed that the earth was the centre of the entire universe. We've learned a long time ago that was not true. People also like to think that Humanity is the most important in the entire galaxy when we know that isn't true, we're part of a community and we have to learn work with it and our neighbours. Otherwise, we've learn nothing from the darker times in our own history."

Before he was president the Prime Minster was known for being one of the key diplomats present at the first diplomatic meeting between the Geth and Humanity, he was crucial in forming the peace and excellent relationship that Humanity and the geth now share.

However, mainly of his detractors have pointed out that the Prime Minister's health seems to be failing as of late, as of this year the prime minister has been admitted into his private hospital no more than a half dozen times and it has taken him over a week to fully recover.

Still, he remains one of the most popular figures in the government.

* * *

**High Admiral Jonathon Arsov, Defender of Sol, Champion of Earth, N7: **Quiet possibly the most famous man in the entire Alliance, the High Admiral of the First Fleet represents the self made man in all his glory and is seen as proof that anyone, no matter their circumstances can make something of themselves.

The Champion of Earth began his life on the streets of Moscow, born to Doctor Natasha Armov, a famed neurosurgeon and Mikhail Armov, a colony developer. With such parents then Arsov should have been expecting a fairly comfortable life and education however due to a tragic skycar accident, this was in the years when the technology was in it's infancy, Jonathon was left an orphan.

Unfortunately at this time Russia's child protection services were under significant strain and many orphanages were full to the burst and could not take anymore children and both of his parents were only children and both of their parents were dead. With no one to take him in and nowhere to go Jonathon Arsov was forced on to the streets.

After years of surviving on the freezing streets until he was a teenager, Arsov enrolled into the military at the age of sixteen, the youngest possible age of enrolment. When questioned on his desire to join the military at such a young age by the recruiter, Arsov apparently laughed and said. "In truth sir, I simply want three square meals a day and a bed to sleep in."

After eight months of basic train Arsov was stationed at the Mars Archives for over a year, he was well known for being extremely disciplined and was soon stationed on a star ship, a frigate. the SSV Hastings. While stationed upon the ship he took part in a dozen anti pirate raids and hundreds of other operations, at the end of his tour of duty the captain of the ship, a Tara Padmanabhan, flagged him for promotion, N7 and officer training and citied his excellent leadership skills and dedication as factors for them.

After five years of training in Rio De Janeiro he completed both, he graduated with the highest technical scores and field scores and in officer training showed an aptitude for large scale unit tactics as well as large and small space warfare tactics. As one of his instructors once said. "When Asrov first came to the academy he had half a brain cell, this was exceptional at it was twice the amount of brain cells that average person arrived in for training."

As soon as he graduated

* * *

**Hello everyone! Just figured I would update the preview and show you that I am still working on this, if you could please leave me a review or send me a PM and tell me what you think then I would really appreacite and I will try and get the finished chapter to you all at least before the end of this year, the latest will be at the start of the next one.**


End file.
